The Skinner Killer
by Miss. Tennessee
Summary: Shortly after the death of Dexter's wife Rita he finds himself feeling emotions he's never really felt before and he runs into one of the most talked about serial killers of 2010.  Review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own the Dexter Franchise, which includes the books and the show, eventhough I wish I did, the credit goes to Jeff Lindsay :) However, I do own the story line and my character Jason.

**Authors Note: ** This is my first Dexter fan fiction, so I am still getting used to it :P This story takes place right after Dexter finds out Rita is dead. He is dealing with emotions he has never really felt before and is looking for a... friend.

**Summary: **Shortly after the death of Dexter's wife Rita, he finds himself feeling emotions he has never really felt before. He runs into one of the most talked about serial killers of 2010 and instead of killing him, he decides to become friends with him. Little does he know Jason has a secret of his own. (FPPOV)

**Just a note: ** If you've read it and would like me to post more, review it and let me know :) This is just a small... teaser to say the least.

**The Skinner Killer**

Death is something I've never really delt with before in the since of it effecting me. Its my job to murder those who deserve it, some would even call it justified. Rita's death was no where near justified. Death is human nature, it happens to everyone at some point, Im just here to make sure it happens the right way. Murder is my life.

I sat motionless at the kitchen table as the cop's taped off the house. It felt weird having Debra so close to something I was involved in, but it _was _her job. Little did she know all these years she's been investigating most of my murder's, but what she didnt know wont hurt her. "Mr. Morgan" A small female cop called out across the empty, lifeless house. "What?" was all I could say without showing any emotion. "We need your statement" she waved her small hand as if I actually cared.

"Dex... Go give her your statement" Debra urged pulling my arm. I couldnt help but seem angry while I was giving her my statement. If I had known this is what I would have come home to I would have killed _him _differently, maybe even slowly. He killed me without ending my life and he knew it. He wanted me to suffer.

Shortly after I was finished talking with the detectives I sat back down at the table. "Deb... Will you keep him for the night? I need to be alone" I asked without even looking at her. "What are you going to do?" she asked frantically. "Thats for me to know and you to not worry about" I flashed a small, fake smile and kissed the top of her head. "Dex promise me you wont do anything stupid or reckless?" I asked staring blankly at the wall.

"Promise" I lied through my teeth. "I love you" She called out as I reached for my keys. "Love you too" I yelled and walked out the door. As soon as my feet hit the gravel I wasnt Dexter Morgan, I was a crazed serial killer on the hunt for revenge. Revenge I knew wouldnt be justified, but revenge I was sure to enjoy.

"Dexter... Dexter Morgan?" I husky male voice echoed through the empty streets. I turned around and rolled my eyes knowing it was another detective. "What do you peopke want now?" I sighed walking up to the man the stood feet away from me. "Im Jason... Jason Marrows" he spoke with a slight smirk. "We need to talk" he laughed walking to my car.

Who was this guy and what the hell did he want. I walked hesitantly to the car and opened the door. "First tell me what you want" I scratched my head in confusion. "I think its better if we talk about that when we are in the car" He waved his hand furiously. "Uhm okay" I was more so asking a question.

" I really admire your work " he smiled sifting through a small black bag. "What can I say... Ive always been intergued by death" I smiled blankly, looking ahead at the empty road. "Oh believe me I know" He smirked throwing a stack of pictures on the empty space of seet between us. I took one glance of the pictures and my mind filled with questions and panic. "Where did you get these?" I yelled looking through them.

They were pictures of me do what it is I do best. Murder. "Dont worry your secrets safe with me" he assured me cailmly. "We actually have that in common" He smiled happily. "Im a murder as well , maybe your more familler with the name Skinner" he spoke rolling down his window.

"Your the skinner killer?" I asked more confused that I started out to be. "I was hoping of forming a... team" He smiled once more. "Sorry bro... I work alone" I winked thinking about ways I could now kill him. He was in _my _car therefore he was trapped. Mine for the taking dare I say it. "Now before that brilliant mind of yours gets to thinking of numerous ways to kill me, let me propse the full offer" He pulled out a small white sheet of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Quick Note: **I would LOVE to dedicate this next chapter to Three wonderful people... moni9576 ELiXiR2722 and last but not least, Kalezz. These guys pushed me to write more when I was ready to give up and I would just like to say Thank you :)

(Chapter Two!)

Once again I wondered why Jason had a picture of Quinn. Was he seriouse about wanting him dead? If so, why? As my mind scrambled for the answers I paused in thought. "Okay" I sopke softly without any form of thought.

This might be my only chance to become "Friends" with the man that sat beside me, the man I was, basically, a more evil version of myself. "Is this normal?" I asked starting the car again and rolling up the window. "Dexter, your not normal, but wanting a friend is normal, even for a serial killer" He smirked sadistically. He was bating me for something. Something I knew that he didnt. I knew who Jason was because of his father.

Jasons' father was the first Skinner Killer, but his life was cut short due to his lack of responcibility. I assumed Jason was here to finish what his father had left unfinished. As I drove the silence in the car was more than I could handle. Was Harrison destened to be a monster? My son was going to get the gene I had inherited from _my _father.

"You look deep in thought" He pointed out. "Just thinking, I tend to do that alot" I flashed a fake smile and contenued my thought process before it was cut short once again. "Where would you like to go to plan?" He asked blankly. "Theres this little shack up the beach thats completely isolated and the perfect place to plot murder" I joked more so to myself than him. Jason wasnt your usual phycho path killer of vengence kind of guy, there was more to him than what appeared to be the obviouse flaws.

"Whats the story?" I asked gripping the edge of my seat searching for the kinfe I hid beneath it the night before. "Still being written" He chuckled staring outside the window into the night as if he were expecting something. The night was my usual place of thought. The place I could be most creative and unjudged. The place I find myself hiding most of the time.

Was this what my life was coming to? Was this really all I would ever have? A family that hates me, a brother that is more so a physo than I am, and a son that was designed to kill? Was this all Dexter Morgan would ever amount to? My life is still being unraviled by the mysterious clutches of fate, but I happen to have the last say so In Jasons fate, but its something that needs seriouse thought.

"Jason, can I be honest with you?" I asked holding back the smirk that was forcing its way out. "Thats why I'm here" He laughed turning to face me. I pulled the small kitchen kinfe out from under the seat and pointed it in Jason's direction. "I was going to kill you, but I think I might actually like you" I spoke more so posing a question. "Lets start over" He urged carefully taking the kinfe out of my tightly held grip and tossing it out the window.

"Hello, Im Jason Marrows and Im a phycho path and a serial killer who is on the hunt for revenge, its a pleasure to meet you" He laughed placing his hand infront of his chest hoping I would play along. "Why hello Jason, I'm Dexter Morgan A phycotic Lunitic who hates people and wants revenge for his wifes unjustified death, its a please to meet you as well" I smiled actually enjoying the moment and happily shook his hand. This was all too happy to end so well, but was it wrong to hope that it would? "Meet me tomorrow night at 9:00 down by the beach, we will talk then" I smirked leaning across him and opened his door.


End file.
